


Once Upon a December

by Yamiga



Series: Sunflower [2]
Category: RE:Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Nostalgia, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smell...his touch...his everything prodded at Haise like a knife yet his identity was as vague as ever. With every kiss, every touch a voice screams in that back of his mind yet he can never figure out just who resides inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a December

 

Haise touch against his soft warm skin was probably colder than the snow outside.

 

December 20th had brought a blizzard with it and that night, Hide was even more restless than the storm outside. He had called Haise before the snow hit, and the half ghoul had arrived to his house without any question.

 

Hide was distant that night, and for the most part, Haise couldn't get to him with his words. “It's something about December 20th.” He had admitted quietly, sitting up against the bed board. His knees were tucked to his chest in a distressed manner. He didn't really look at Haise, he seemed distant. More restless than the storm outside.

 

Haise, who had been sitting on the bed as well, had crawled towards him. No words were said as he moved some of Hide's blond locks from his forehead. He inched forward and kissed the space he had created for himself.

 

Hide shivered a bit but eventually submitted to Haise. He found himself relaxed against Haise's cold touches and caress.

 

“It wasn't a bother, to make you come over here. I'm pretty sure you had some things to do after work...you're an investigator after all...”

 

Silenced by a kiss, Hide closed his eyes and attempted to regulate his breathing. By this time Haise was already upon him, running fingers under his shirt, making cold contact with his warm tender skin.

 

_What were we before this?_ A sharp pain plunged through Haise's being.  _Hide...your touch....your smell...Don't tell me I don't know you...Don't tell me I didn't know you..._

 

He pushed Hide down on the soft mattress and promptly positioned himself on top of him. _With every kiss...every touch....I know you...I remember you..._

 

Maybe December 20th wasn't just getting to Hide, maybe it was getting to Haise as well. And while the couple had been over this nostalgic feeling countless times, something about this night just seemed to blow it out of proportion.

 

 _ **Don't touch him..**_ _._ As Hide and Haise's pants and undergarments lay discarded on the floor, a threatening voice took hold of Haise's head. _**He's mine...**_

 

Haise had chosen to ignore it as he continued to push himself upon a shivering Hide. One painful thrust and the blond cried out. He gripped onto Haise and dug his nails into the investigator's exposed back.

 

_**A soft rub on the shoulder, an evening eating a burger or drinking coffee. You can't remember in the slightest can you? You don't deserve him**. _ The voice growled.  _**Give him back to me...** _

 

_Who are you? Who is he?_ Haise's body was moving automatically at a rhythmic pace. Hide whimpered and cried but Haise couldn't hear him. There was someone else in him, controlling his body, making it impossible for him think straight.

 

He felt like he was hurting Hide but he didn't know. 

 

_**Like I said, you don't deserve him...you're weak. You want him...you can't have him.** _ The voice cooed. **_You want me, but you can't have me._ **

 

_Get out of my head! Who are you....why are you in me?_ Haise smelled blood, he felt it too. _Leave me alone._

 

_**You can't even control yourself. How do you expect to protect him?** _

 

Haise snapped back into reality.

 

His eyes, now focused and clear, gazed upon Hide's body. “Hide!” He called.

 

“It's fine...” Hide was dazed, but he could still comprehend. He held his breath as Haise pulled out of him and came to his aid.

 

“Hide, I'm sorry. I just couldn't, something...”

 

“Haise, it's fine.” Hide sat up but fell down. “I just need to rest.”

 

Haise, unsure of what to do settled down next to him. “I didn't mean to hurt you.” He pulled Hide into a warm embrace. It felt natural, as their bodied pressed against each other.

 

“I lost control...it's just...” Haise didn't know what to say. “What it about December 20th....? This December 20th, I've never felt like this before.”

 

“It's an important day for me.” Hide sighed. “It's why I called you over. To just be with me.” _Don't ask about it though._

 

Haise pulled Hide closer.

 

By now the voice in Haise's head had subsided, though that didn't comfort him in the least. He wondered, how long it would stay silent.

 

_Just who are you?_ And he didn't think about just Hide, but that voice. That voice that continued to coo in his head.  _Just who are you..._

 

Hide had drifted off and his breaths were silent. Haise, quietly leaned in and softly kissed the top of the blond's ear.

 

_You seem to know me, more than I know myself._

 

“Tell me,” He whispered into Hide's ear. “Just who this is inside of me.”  
  
And it didn't matter if he was still asleep, silence was better than the answer Haise wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...HideKane week his coming up pretty soon! December 8th-14th. You can read more about it on my blog. Also follow my tumblr blog at yamiga123.tumblr.com! And lastly, I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or anything that Ishida Sui does! I really hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
